The present invention relates to a manually guided brushcutter or similar trimmer having a guide tube that accommodates a transmission shaft, and including a drive motor that drives the transmission shaft and a housing that secures the drive motor to the guide tube.
Manually guided brushcutters have a guide tube in which is rotatably mounted a transmission shaft. Disposed at one end of the guide tube is a tool head having a cutting tool that is driven by the transmission shaft and which can be embodied as a cutting or mowing filament, as a circular saw blade, as a cutting blade, or the like. Provided at the opposite end of the guide tube is a drive motor that drives the transmission shaft and hence the cutting tool. The drive motor, which is in particular embodied as an internal combustion engine having an oscillating, reciprocating piston produces oscillations during operation that in certain speed ranges can lead to considerable vibrations of the overall structure and at the handles.
The drive motor is secured to a housing that in turn is secured to the associated end of the guide tube. Provided between the drive motor and the transmission shaft is a centrifugal clutch that above a prescribed speed establishes a torque-transmitting connection between the drive motor and the transmission shaft. The housing and the centrifugal clutch produce a connection between the motor unit and the guide tube that is not resistant to bending and that reinforces the tendency to oscillate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manually-guided trimmer of the aforementioned general type with which it is possible to achieve a reduction of, in particular, oscillations at the handles.